


Casper the jealous ghost

by dorkygabriel



Series: Casper the not so friendly ghost [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, ghost au, ghost!keith, hes extra, id say lowkey but you know, keith is a ghost, keith is jealous, lance is oblivious, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Today on these boys are in a constant loop of one upping each other...





	Casper the jealous ghost

**Author's Note:**

> okay id like to start by saying i absolutely suck at titles and summaries, but im sure you've caught onto that by now lmao
> 
> unlike with the other one, reading the previous parts of this au is not Necessary to have the context to read this but tbh, it would make more sense lmao <3 
> 
> anyway my weak ass is back yet again with another update, whoops
> 
> i definitely love this one a whole lot lmao, and i hope you do too!
> 
> enjoy!

Keith and Lance have become somewhat accustomed to living with each other now. Lance had made Keith promise not to smash all of his stuff, which he’d begrudgingly agreed to, so now they were mostly okay with each other. Of course, ‘okay’ for them meant constant bickering and trying to one up each other. Lance was honestly surprised his neighbours hadn’t come to see what was going on by now. 

One day, Lance brought a girl home. He’d refused to tell Keith where he was going in the evening, which was on a date. A date that ended with her coming home with him. But there was one important detail he’d forgotten to mention to her: he lives with a ghost.

The two entered the apartment, Lance barely having time to lock his door before she threw herself on him, giggling as she did so. He happily reciprocated, and the two started to make their way towards Lance’s room. 

Keith watched all of this unfold, and he was not happy about it. He decided to teach Lance a lesson for keeping this from him. As soon as the two managed to fumble around enough to open Lance’s bedroom door and make their way in, never having separated from each other, she finally moved away, only to give Lance a flirtatious smile, pulling her jacket off. 

Keith let the events play out for a second more, before pulling the same stunt he had the first time he’d shown himself to Lance. When the bright light filled the room, Lance’s date was a mix of confused and scared, rushing over to him for ‘protection’. Lance glared at the light, but tried to whisper soothing nothings to his lady friend. 

Of course, he should’ve expected what came next. Keith appeared, doing everything he could to look terrifying, even making a few of Lance’s drawers begin to open and close as the lights flickered. 

The girl screamed bloody murder and sprinted towards the door without a second thought for Lance. She fumbled with the keys that Lance had left in the lock, and within a moments notice, she was gone. Lance gave it a second to let her get out of the apartment complex, before glaring with all his might at the most dramatic ghost he’d ever had the misfortune of meeting.

“Happy now? You’ve probably scarred her for life!” 

“Just saving her the scarring of what was going to come next.” Keith shrugged, dropping down to the floor and brushing back his hair as the room went back to normal. 

“Very funny,” Lance said through gritted teeth. “Why did you do that? That was the first date I’ve been on in months.” 

“Oh, I know. I’ve had to sit through all of your whining to, Hunk, is it?” 

“ _ Why _ , Keith?” 

“Don’t keep things from me.” He answered simply.

Lance groaned. “I’m allowed to have a private life, you know!”

“Yeah, but I live here too. You should have the decency to tell me if you’re bringing some girl home.” 

Rolling his eyes, Lance just turned away and left the room, being done with that conversation and with Keith in general.

 

Naturally, Lance had to have a plan of retaliation. A few days later, he was sat watching a film. Ghostbusters, to be exact. He played it loudly and just sat and waited for his not so friendly ghost to make an appearance. Which of course, he did, soon enough.

He appeared next to Lance, floating in mid air so he could lean down by Lance’s ear. “What are you doing?” 

Lance did flinch at the sudden surprise, having expected him to show up in front of him or something, not by his ear. Still, he pulled it together and answered: “Research.” 

Keith scoffed, moving so he was sat next to Lance instead of floating. “You know none of this is anywhere near accurate, right?”

“I don’t know, there’s ghosts, ectoplasm,  _ ways to get rid of them _ . Good enough for me.” 

“You’re still angry.” Keith stated, deadpan.

“No, of course not.” He didn’t even bother to try hiding his sarcasm.

“Whatever. I’d like to see you try and use any of this on me.” Keith got up and walked away for dramatic effect, because in a blink, the TV turned to static.

Lance happily accepted the challenge, but he decided to take it a step up. One time when he knew Keith wasn’t around, he searched online for some phony ghost hunter. He did purposely make sure to find one with awful reviews, because he didn’t actually want to send Keith away, as much as he’d never admit it. The idea was just to show Keith that he  _ would _ . So, he sent a message to one ghost hunter he’d found, detailing all of his very true experiences, and wasn’t shocked when he got an enthusiastic response not long after.

Another few days passed, and when the two of them were watching TV, there was a buzz at the door. Lance smirked and looked over to Keith.

“Oh, I forgot to mention. I have someone coming round.” 

“Who?” Keith questioned, but got up anyway, ready to make himself scarce. 

“Just a friend.” Lance tried to sound as unsuspicious as he could, and luckily, Keith brought it, disappearing in a flash. 

Lance then went to the door, and happily let his ‘friend’ in. The man came up into the room, arms holding a few bags, full of what Lance assumed was all of his ghost hunting equipment. He looked around with wide eyes, ready to get set up. 

“You can put your stuff wherever you want.” Lance smiled, and he did just that.

After a minute, he’d set out all of his things on Lance’s table, and picked up some EMF meter, or something. Lance didn’t really care for what it was, he was just excited to watch the events unfold. 

“So this,” The man began to explain as he turned it on. “Is a EMF meter. EMF means electromagnetic field, and if there is a ghost here, there will be electromagnetic anomalies that this will pick up.”

“Oh, cool.” Lance hummed, leaning against the wall as the ghost hunter began to walk around the room.

Keith was lingering around, and he so wished that Lance could see him right now, to see the intense glare in his eyes. But of course, him being around meant he set off the hunter’s EMF meter. His eyes widened, pointing it in different directions until it was pointed directly at where Keith was, which Lance figured when the meter began to go wild, so he sent a little wave his way since the man had his back to Lance and wouldn’t see.

“Oh my god,” He muttered. “I’ve never seen readings like this before.” 

“What does it mean?” Lance asked, feigning interest. 

“It means..” He left a dramatic pause, turning around to face Lance. “There’s definitely a ghost here.” 

Lance gave a fake gasp. He was enjoying this way too much. “Really?”    
  
The man nodded and quickly rushed back over to his bag of equipment. Lance shot a wink over to the general direction of Keith this time, but quickly drew his attention over to the ghost hunter when he pulled something out of his bag and walked back over.

“What are those?” Lance questioned, eyeing the L-shaped metal rods he was holding.

“Dowsing rods.” He answered, holding them out. “We’re going to use them to communicate with the spirit.”

“Wow!” Lance was trying his hardest to bite back a laugh. “That’ll be cool.” 

The man gave a nod, before clearing his throat and holding his arms out straight with a rod held in either hand. “Spirit, to answer yes, push the rods apart. To answer no, push them together.”

After a beat, he spoke again. “Do you want to harm us?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow. Well, if they want to play this game, he was going to play. He moved closer to the rods, and pushed them apart. A little bit of fear flashed in the man’s eyes, and Keith couldn’t help but smile at it. Lance, on the other hand, was happy to keep acting like all of this was news. 

“Oh no!” 

“I-It’s okay.” The man tried to reassure him, and decided to keep asking questions, moving the rods back to their original position. “Spirit, has someone angered you?” 

Again, Keith pushed the rods apart. The man moved them back, and continued with “Who?” 

Keith so wanted to give the ghost hunter an incredulous look for asking such an ambiguous question with yes or no answering technology. But he made do, turning one of the rods round so it was pointing at Lance. The man looked truly afraid now, and he looked at Lance with widened eyes.

“You have angered the spirit.” He all but whispered. 

“How could I have done that... “ Lance tried to match his fear, and a bit extra. “Is.. Is there anything you can do?”

“I can try.” He put on a brave front and put the rods back once more. “Spirit, do you want me to help you go in peace?” 

Keith sighed, and with a swift movement, sent the rods flying across the room. The man gasped, rushing to pick them up and going over to his bag once more. He pulled out what Lance assumed was sage. Oh, this was perfect. He watched as the man lit up the sage and then blew it out, letting the smoke waft into the air. He began walking around the area Keith was in, muttering some mumbo jumbo about helping ‘guide him to the light’. Keith rolled his eyes, before moving over to Lance. Two can play at this game. Dramatics were apparently Keith’s forte, but when you were a ghost would could make a scene whenever you wanted, why wouldn’t you?

He made the light burst in the room, and with a bright flash of his own he made himself visible, wrapping his hand around Lance’s neck. The ghost hunter turned around to look, and at the sight, seemed ready to pass out. Lance was a little shocked, but he was also loving how extra Keith’s reactions were too much to care.

Keith used a gust of wind to push Lance against the wall, probably with more force than necessary, but he was annoyed with him, so he didn’t care. Lance did groan a little at that, knowing he’d probably have a massive bruise on his back from the sheer force of it. But Keith wasn’t done there. Done with Lance, but he rose into the air and started floating towards the ghost hunter, who was already backing up towards his bags. 

“S-Spirit, I’m sorry for angering you!” He continued to grovel as Keith kept coming towards him, grabbing his bags behind his back.

Once up close and personal, Keith made eye contact with the trembling mess of a ‘ghost hunter’. “Leave.” His voice boomed, practically echoing. 

The man didn’t need to be told twice, becoming the second person in a week to go running for the door. This time, though, as soon as the door was shut, Lance burst out into uncontrollable laughter, letting out all that he’d been holding back during the whole ordeal. Keith turned to look at Lance once more, trying his utmost hardest to be angry rather than laugh with him.

“A ghost hunter.”

“The best in the business!” Lance managed to respond in between his laughs.

In the kitchen, numerous mugs crashed against the floor. That made Lance abruptly stop laughing, looking at Keith with widened eyes, a look of betrayal in them. “You promised!”

“You just tried to get rid of me!” 

“Keith, Keith, buddy.” Lance walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Well, hovering his hand over where Keith’s shoulder was. “Do you need me to guide you to the light?” 

Lance burst into another round of laughter, having to hold onto his aching stomach from it. Keith huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to muster a glare at Lance. But dammit, his laugh was so nice. And it was trying very hard to be infectious. If Keith could still bleed, he knew the inside of his cheeks would be from how hard he was biting down on them.

“Come on, that was funny!” Lance smiled brightly at Keith, who could no longer fight the upturning of his own lips.

“See!” Lance pointed at his smile victoriously. 

“It’s funny how stupid he was.” Keith walked away from Lance to sit down. “Anyway, I told you none of that bullcrap would work.”

“You never know, Keith, if you’d given him a few more minutes with that sage..” Yet another laugh bubbled at his lips, but he kept it contained and went to sit next to him.

“Well, I don’t think he’ll be trying that again.”

“Yeah, but did you really need to pull that stunt with me? It hurt.” He rubbed a hand against his back for emphasis.

Keith looked him dead in the eyes. “Yes.”

Lance gave an indignant huff and pouted. “Come on, you knew he wasn’t actually going to be able to send you away.” 

“Obviously. But you still got a  _ ghost hunter _ to come over.”

“You scared my date away. You keep doing that, actually.” 

Keith shrugged. “It’s fun.”

“Fun until my landlord comes and asks me why multiple people keep screaming when they run out of my apartment.” 

“I’m sure she’s used to it.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Have you scared people away before I lived here?” 

Keith hummed a yes. “You’re the only one who’s stayed for longer than, like, a month.” 

That gave Lance a strange sense of pride. “Guess I’m just the best.” 

“Or worst.” Keith countered, giving him a sarcastically sweet smile.

“Don’t make me get the sage out!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that!!
> 
> yes keith was highkey jealous that lance brought a girl home, but lance is oblivious even with his dramaticness (keith is also loving getting to show off said dramaticness, but that was definitely jealousy at its finest)
> 
> ive been v excited to upload this one idk i just lov it so much lmao
> 
> on a sadder note though, i cant promise such regular updates anymore because i go back to school tomorrow! but yall know how much i love this au so i definitely will still be updating, they'll just probably be slower
> 
> anyway as usual, 
> 
> comments and kudos would be super appreciated!<3


End file.
